Blade and Bow
by SphinxyWilliams14
Summary: Elyzabêth Habadeth Telcontar, daughter of Elessar (Aragorn) son of Arathorn is next in line to her father's throne. Then her grandfather, Lord Elrond summons her to Rivendell, where she meets Legolas Greenleaf. Is it by chance, or fate that their paths cross? And who's throne will Elyzabêth sit upon?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The air was bright and warm as Elyzabêth strolled along the balcony.

Elyzabêth Habadeth Telcontar, daughter of Elessar (Aragorn) son of Arathorn was yet awaiting the return of her mother, Arwen, daughter of Elrond, son of Eärendil. Elyzabêth had only inherited her mother's eyes and stubbornness, but had inherited her fathers; looks, talents and wisdom. She still had a fair face, fairer than most, but her beauty lay in her skills. She could yield a bow well, but she fought best with a blade.

Her father's blade.

Isildur's blade.

She sighed and silently cursed her mother's being late. Long had Arwen been in the land of her mother's kin, in Lórien beyond the mountains and was but to have returned moments ago.

At least, that was what she had told Elyzabêth, who was now making her way through the palace to find her father.

She found him in the weaponry and was (as always), studying Isildur's sword.

"Father," Elyzabêth began, but she was rather abruptly cut off by the sound of a bugle, announcing an arrival. She let out a small gasp and bobbed a brief curtsy to her father before rushing out of the weaponry.

She raced across the courtyard, just in time to see a small assembly of bay horses trot through the entrance gate.

Astride a grey of pure white was none other than Arwen herself, Undómiel, the Evenstar of her people.

She dismounted swiftly and one of her elvin guards led her horse away.

"Mother," Elyzabêth said and she curtsied before continuing.

"I trust you are well?"

"Yes my child."

"How was your journey?"

"Long and tiresome, but my mother's hospitality was as exceptional as always. You should have accompanied me."

"My place is here mother," She said, "You know that."

Arwen sighed and brushed a stray strand of hair from her daughter's hair.

"Yes, my dear one, I know."

They then made their way back across the courtyard to where Elessar now stood.

"You have returned, my queen," He said, kneeling and kissing her hand, "A place be set to hold a great feast! As honour of your arrival."

"Thank you my love," Arwen replied and Elessar stood.

"Come now, you must eat and drink and rest, my Lady."

Then all three of them made their way to the banquet hall where man and elf sat together and the day was lost to the sound of merrymaking. It was not until late evening did Arwen speak to her daughter once more.

"On my journey back, I passed through the house of my father, of Lord Elrond. He has offered an invitation that you and you alone go to visit him in the last homely house. I can promise you myself that you won't be disappointed by his company. It is time you left Gondor and found peace elsewhere."

"When does he wish me there by?" Elyzabêth asked.

"You are to set off tomorrow with a set of elvish guards to accompany you. You shall not travel alone."

"Of course. It shall be a pleasure to see my grandfather once more. I trust he is well?"

"As always, Elrond is at peace in Rivendell."

"It is good news to bear mother, thank you." She curtsied once more and headed off to her quarters.

There she lay on her bed and thought about the journey ahead and why Lord Elrond would summon her to Rivendell. It puzzled her greatly and she longed for the answer so much, she decided she must travel there to find out.

It was only after she'd thought it through did she lie down and drift off to sleep, the sounds of merrymaking still rung clearly in her ears.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was late the next morning when Elyzabêth awoke and she was up and ready in but a few moments. Her luggage was strapped upon her midnight black stallion, of whom she had befriended long ago. He had been found wandering Gondor, silent as a shadow, but Elyzabêth had managed to catch him and take him back to her father. She'd offered the magnificent beast to him, for him to ride and stable himself, but he had insisted she keep him, for he trusted her and her alone and would only ever obey her. For you see, the will of an elf is strong and they may only find one horse to bear them and Absalom, her black stallion, was the one horse that would do so for her. So she'd stabled him herself and cared for him. Soon enough they would ride across Gondor until the sun would turn orange as it sank beneath the horizon.

As she went about checking his girth, she thought as to why her grandfather would summon her to Rivendell. She had done nothing wrong to be called there as punishment, and she was sure she was not needed for anything, like bringing supplies, or weapons. Besides, weapons were no longer needed. The world had been at peace for many a year. After the war of the ring, peace and tranquility had been restored to all the lands of the world, people were able to return to their old ways, their old lives, although Gandalf had spoken and said that most of Middle Earth had not been affected at all, like the Shire, so people already had peaceful lives, for they had not even known of the dangers around them.

So as Elyzabêth saddled Absalom, she thought of the last time she had visited Rivendell. She'd been very young then, so she didn't remember much. All she could really remember was a garden filled with white light, and the smiling face of her grandfather. Elyzabêth wondered if he'd aged much since she last saw him, as most elves kept a youthful appearance throughout their long, peaceful lives. But Lord Elrond was a half-elf, so he did not have all of the traits of an elf. He would indeed grow weary through age, and though he would live for many a year, he would still age, slowly but surely. He was in fact, immortal, but his being a half-elf gave him limits to his power.

Once Absalom was tacked up and ready to go, Elyzabêth mounted him once she had bid farewell to her parents. Her mother had wished her luck and had given her blessing to her child so that she would find peace where she was headed. Her father had bid her a safe journey and told her to 'ride hard towards the sunset', an old blessing given from the heart of all of Gondor's people. Elyzabêth had also given her blessings to her kin and to all of Gondor, and with that she set off, straight towards Rivendell. She knew the journey would be long and hard, but as she spurred her steed onwards, she couldn't help but feel free as she left the borders of her homeland. She would visit her people often, after all, she was their soon to be queen. One day, she would sit upon her father's throne and rule the land of Gondor, and what a mighty ruler she'd be. Her rein would be long, longer than her father's as she too was a half-elf and she knew she would choose an immortal life. Only if she had a child would she step down from the throne, otherwise she would forever keep watch over the land, keeping it safe and protected, peaceful and tranquil.

Elyzabêth thought about this as she rode, her guards keeping close to her. She would send them off when she was close to Imladris, the last homely house, as she wanted to enter alone. She could feel Absalom tiring as he ran, his breaths becoming sharper and ragged. She let him slow down, otherwise he would have kept running until he had blacked out, for he would do anything for her, even if it involved him perishing. Elyzabêth smiled to herself as he slowed his pace to a trot and the guards also slowed and fell into step either side of her. She was still unsure as to why she needed them, there was no evil left in the world, and no one wanted her dead, so no one would attack her on her journey. But she stayed quiet about it, for she knew her mother and father were simply trying to protect her just as any parent would. All parents worry about their children, they do not do things out of spite, like keep them at home once the sun has set, or not let them venture to certain places, they do it out of love. They just want to protect their children, keep them safe at all times. And Elyzabêth knew this with all her heart, so she let her parents try and protect her, even though she was perfectly safe. Soon enough the sun started to set and they stopped only to eat and drink, for an elf's eyes are keen, so they can travel even at night.

Not a sound was made as they crept across the land of Rohan, they moved silently, unheard by most. The moon rose up into the midnight black sky, casting a pale white light onto the ground. Stars appeared like little moth holes in the curtain of darkness. The road ahead was quiet and calm, and they made their way forward without a single noise. Even the horses were silent.

The starlight glinted off of the blade that hung at Elyzabêth's side.

Isildur's blade.

Her father had given it to her as she left, as a final act of protection. He told her to keep it safe and that he hoped it served her as well as it had served him.

The darkness was absolute as they left the land of Rohan and continued toward Rivendell. The moon and stars barely visible in the eyes of the night.

A single owl hooted but that was the only sound heard, save the steadying breaths of Absalom. His coal black coat was as dark as the night, as it surrounded the trio. The cool air blew through Elyzabêth's hair as she urged Absalom into a gallop. They sprinted across the open plains that bordered Rohan. The air whipped her hair around her face wildly as Absalom's main and tail flew behind them. Hooves thudded across the soft dusty ground as the two guards struggled to keep up with the two of them. But they couldn't even get close, for their steeds were just ordinary horses and had nothing on Absalom. Soon he and Elyzabêth were miles in front, enjoying the feeling of the cool air roaring in their ears and the land speeding by them. They were fast as the wind, but as silent as an owl. They were nothing but a shadow as they raced across the land, slowing only when the end of the plain came into view.

Elyzabêth stopped her noble steed briefly whilst they waited for the guards to catch up. Once they were a group once more, they continued over the border.

Silent as shadows.

**A/N- Okay, so that's the next chapter done, quite frankly, I'm not sure if I should continue this story, so please leave a comment and tell me what you think so that I know if I should keep going! Also, check out my other stories, but DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW! Anything will do, but all of your support really helps, so make sure you keep it up!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Okay, so before you read this chapter, for any of you who wanted to and **_**did**_** read my FAQ, there's now another question for you to have a look at, concerning ****Elyzabêth's relationship with her parents. Apart from that, here's the next chapter.**

**So, withut further ado, here it is! Enjoy!**

**Thanks**

**Sphinxy**

**xxx**

Chapter 3

All was quiet later on the next day, save the odd chirp of a bird or buzz of a bee.

Or the thudding of hooves.

Elyzabêth and her two guards were slowed to a trot as they rode across the land. The sun was bright and warm as it shone upon the land. The moon was still faintly visible in the sky as it sometimes is and it was still as bright and fascinating as it was the night before. Elyzabêth studied it as she rode and memories flooded into her mind. Memories of trust and loyalty, of cruelty and lies. Elyzabêth had been only a child when it had happened, but it was not something she could forget so easily.

The moon had been out as it was then; the sun was at its highest point, its rays touching the hilltops. Arwen had given birth to two children before Elyzabêth, Talia and Rayne. Or so the people thought. They only knew about the two girls, the two girls that left the lands to rule other places. But there was a third child. A boy.

An heir.

The first born child of the king and queen, kept secret because of his value to Gondor, because of his heritage. Only Elyzabêth knew of his existence, Elyzabêth and her siblings. His name was Isildur, named after his ancestor. Elyzabêth knew him well as a child, they were closer than any two siblings ever were. She trusted him most, she would confide in him all the time. He would laugh and joke with her every day, they would play in the sun until it sank beneath the horizon, behind the hills and trees. Then they would gaze at the stars, and he would tell her how each star represented one of their many ancestors. That Isildur's was the brightest of them all, because even though he had made many mistakes in his life, he had been forgiven once he had died. Forgiven because his mistakes were no fault of his own, because his mind had been corrupted. Everything was perfect.

Until _he_ came.

The black hooded one. The one who lured Elyzabêth to him and told her to trust him.

So she did.

He told her to tell him her secrets, her desires. And she did. He lured her further and further into the shadows, making her confide everything in him. And she came willingly into his trap. She told him of the palace, of the king and queen, she told him all she knew. Finally she told him about her brother, about the third child and how he was next in line to the throne. Then he thanked her.

And he ran.

Elyzabêth didn't know where he ran to, she just remembered her father's panicked state when she returned to the palace.

Isildur was missing.

He ordered the guards to search for him, he got the army ready to fight. He got everyone ready for war. The sun was at its highest point, the moon was hung in the sky.

They found the hooded figure at last, but it was too late.

Isildur was dead.

Elyzabêth had never forgiven herself after that, even though it wasn't entirely her fault. She vowed never to trust anyone ever again, even her parents. She still loved them like any child would love their parents, but she just couldn't trust them like she'd trusted Isildur.

She shook the thought from her head as she rode on and looked back to the moon. The hooded figure was killed that very same day, but no-one knew why, save Elyzabêth and her family.

Memories of it still haunted Elyzabêth to that day, ghosts of the past still swam across her vision at night. But still she soldiered on, through the nightmares, through the visions.

As the horses were slowed to a walk, a single blue butterfly flew down from the sky and landed on Elyzabêth's free hand. She smiled down at it and lifted her hand to look at it. It had the most beautiful markings, and the sun glinted off its delicate scales every time it fluttered its wings. Tribal like patterns of midnight black curled around its tiny wings, and swirls of white also shared the space. Suddenly, it took off from Elyzabêth's hand and flew into the soft blue sky. She watched it fly away before she turned her attention back to the land ahead. They were steadily approaching the Fangorn forest, North of Rohan. It is one of the smaller forests of the world, not even half the size of Mirkwood, whose oaken boughs stretch on for many miles. As they reached the edge of the forest, they ate a small amount of elvin bread before entering the forest.

The ground was well shaded by the leafy canopy above and sunlight dappled the ground in small patches. Wildflowers grew in clumps amongst the untamed grass, and birds chittered up in the branches above. The atmosphere was calm and relaxing as the trio made their way through, silent and unseen. Not a leaf was rustled, not a twig snapped. Even the horses hoof falls were muffled. They continued like this until they reached a small clearing. Elyzabêth told the guards to dismount and let the horses have a rest and drink from the stream that ran by. Elyzabêth was first to dismount and she strode over to the stream, splashing her face with the cooling water. She cupped it in her hands and took a sip. When she was sure the water was safe to drink, she drank her fill and went back over to the guards. After insisting they spar with her, she picked up Isildur's blade and swung it was the first guard, catching him off guard. He just about manage to defend himself before he moved to attack. Elyzabêth blocked it with ease and flicked his sword from his hand sending it flying through the air. It struck a tree and stayed imbedded there as Elyzabêth turned to face her next opponent. He attacked first and she quickly defended herself, stunning him. She attacked him with extreme speed and knocked him off his feet. She smiled to herself and sheathed her sword.

"Come," She told the guards who were busy picking themselves up from the ground, "We must move on."

And with that, they continued their journey through the forest.

Soon enough it started to become darker, and Elyzabêth, sensing Absalom's need to stretch his legs, spurred her horse onwards, dodging the trees and swerving around the bushes. Absalom's hoof falls quietened as he lengthened his stride and Elyzabêth took this as a perfect opportunity to hide from her guards. She spun Absalom round and snuck behind the guards, who were desperately trying to find her.

Suddenly, she spurred her black stallion forwards and the alarmed guards turned round to see her galloping straight towards them. They moved out of the way as Elyzabêth rode through the middle of them and all they could do was watch as she flew past them. She slowed  
Absalom to a walk and reined him in. She laughed a little as the guards approached her with caution, but she wasn't done yet.

She spun round unexpectedly and took off, heading away from the two guards. They sped off after her but she was too quick and she could outrun them with ease. She laughed as she left them behind looking rather dazed and confused, but they wouldn't give up. It was their job to stay with her and keep her safe after all. They followed her through the forest until they reached the edge and they left its oaken borders.

But Elyzabêth was nowhere to be seen. They spun round and searched for her, but they couldn't see her. Then all of a sudden she burst through the trees behind them causing their horses to shy and bolt. They managed to control them before they looked up to see a rather amused Elyzabêth looking at them.

They sighed in unison and made their way over to her. She smiled and told them to turn and continue their journey North. They nodded and followed her lead.

She once again urged Absalom onwards and he obeyed, speeding up to a gallop once more. They were faster than the guards, but Elyzabêth made sure to stay close to them this time, after all, she'd had her fun.

So they rode on across the plains until they found the forest of Lórien.


End file.
